1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a filtration module with a filter unit in which at least one filter element is arranged between a first plate and a second plate, the filter element containing at least one layer of filter material, wherein the layers arranged between the plates are sealed along the periphery by an edge seal and wherein the plates are pressed against one another by pressing means. The invention further relates to a method for producing a filtration module.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 44 32 628 A1 discloses a filtration module and a method for its production. The filtration module has a filter unit in which, between a first plate and a second plate, there are membrane adsorbers arranged between layers of woven material. The layers each have an edge seal along their periphery.
With regard to the known device, which has generally proved its worth, it is disadvantageous that the two plates are pressed against one another by a plurality of a type of laterally positionable clamp serving as the pressing means. This is relatively labor-intensive and can result in uneven contact pressure distribution at the periphery.
US 2008/0257813 A1 discloses a filtration module and a method for its production in which the filtration module has two plates that have snap-fit connectors on the contact surfaces that face one another, wherein the first plate has prongs capable of engaging in corresponding sockets on the second plate.
In this regard, it is disadvantageous that it is relatively difficult to bring about a secure engagement, on the one hand and to achieve the necessary pressing force, on the other. Moreover, multiple snap-fit connectors are required to achieve an even contact pressure.
The present invention seeks to improve the known devices and methods so that they can be designed more simply, with fewer parts, and can be produced more cost-effectively and quickly, without sacrificing reliability.